Vampiric bliss
by vegetasaiyan
Summary: saras meets some new vampire women and learns to love them or at least what they do to her...not my story it is a friends who was too shy to post this


Vampiric bliss

As Sara laid there in bed she couldn't take the pleasure as it shot up from her lower body, as her friend Krystal played and licked her pussy, she was ready to have an orgasm. Oh yes...yes...please...make me cum Krystal! Please I'm Begging you! I need to have an orgasm; the pleasure is just to much for me! Yelled Sara as she desperately tried to force herself to climax, but her body wouldn't let her, it just kept holding back. Are you sure? Came a muffled reply from Krystal. I can make you go over the edge anytime you want. Just ask for it. Krystal muffled as she played with Sara's pussy. Yes! Yes! Just please hurry up and do it! I'm driving up the walls! Yelled Sara as she looked like she couldn't take much more of the over stimulating pleasure. Alright, but let me remind you that you're the one who asked, muffled Krystal in reply as she seemed to giggle hungrily. What could she mean? Thought Sara as she felt a sudden pain shoot through her body from her pussy, as well as she thought she could feel Krystal biting her. Ahhhh...uhh...KrySTAL! Sara Yelled as she felt what seemed to be her best yet not biggest orgasm she had ever had, or at least not in awhile, she couldn't think straight with the sudden mix of pain and pleasure run up and down her body. Meanwhile Krystal was enjoying the creamy texture of Sara's cum as well as the taste of Sara's blood, she gulped down mouthfuls at a time of the copper metallic sweet taste of her blood. Flowing easily from Sara's pussy lips, she kept gulping down her blood. It tasted so sweet and refreshing since Sara was a technically virgin never had having sex with a man. Krystal noticed Sara's blood was growing thicker and her heart beat was getting weaker. Kr...Krystal why didn't y...you tell m...me you were a...va...vampire. It was getting very hard for Sara to breathe as her breaths were getting shallower and shallower. Krystal finally looked up and said. Why would I do that? She asked calmly. Then I would have lost my meal. Giggled Krystal as she dug her fangs back into Sara's bleeding pussy. Meanwhile Sara was trying as hard as she could from fainting from the loss of blood, but it was pointless her vision was already beginning to fade, as she fell asleep she feared that she'll never wake up again. Sara had stopped breathing, and after minute or so Krystal noticed Sara's heart had finally come to a stop. So Krystal licked up all the blood around Sara's pussy, got up, and then put her clothes back on and walked out of the bedroom, which was now deadly quiet. As Krystal walked away she thought out loud to herself. She was a tasty meal the best I've had in a long time, Ha girls in this generation are getting pregnant as soon as they become teens nowadays...It's hard to find a good victim. And with that she left the house. I...I don't want to die. Please just...just wake up already! Screamed Sara as she felt her conscience start to slip away into nothingness. Oh you poor thing why don't you just force yourself awake? A sinister voice asked Sara. What? Who's there? Please I don't want to die, just please help me. Oh you have nothing to worry about just embrace your inner insanity and I'll do all the rest. You'd better hurry though this is your only chance at escaping death. The voice said calmly. Okay...I'll do it. Said Sara desperately wanting to live. Excellent. Replied the sinister voice in a victorious way. Sara suddenly felt ice-cold feeling run through her entire body. Then she woke up to find herself in her bed, laying there naked looking at her digital calender she noticed it was about four days off and her clock had been set back by a few hours. Well that's strange. Thought Sara. My calendar is...!That's all she could say before a voice in her head said something. No your calendar is correct. It's just time moves much slower for souls waiting to cross over. Said a voice. Oh? Replied Sara, not even careing a voice in her head talked to her. Richard pulled out a sword. Hm, maybe I won't have to kill the girl she's' still innocent, as for you (he pointed at Krystal)you've killed hundreds with evil intensions in your mind and with that I'll kill you! meanwhile Sara had already started to wrap someone around her little finger. Hey Brianna how are you doing? Sara asked her friend as Brianna walked out of her workplace. Oh! You scared me Sara! Well I've been good. Said Brianna. Oh that's great to hear! Replied Sara. It was something about her friend Brianna that made her very hungry. So have you had a boyfriend yet? Asked Sara. No actually I prefer girls more that guys. Said Brianna. Sara then got a crazy idea and asked herself if there was any way of making it easier to seduce her friend. She then heard the voice say. I can do that for you. The voice said excitedly. Hey do you want to go to my place for awhile? Brianna asked Sara. Sure I'd love to! Giggled Sara. When they arrived at Brianna's house they immediately went to the bedroom and undressed, now naked Sara took Brianna and placed her down onto the bed and started to suck on her right breast. Brianna moaned with delight as Sara licked and sucked her breast. Sara could hardly keep herself from biting into Brianna's breast and kept licking and sucking on it until she switched to the right breast and quickly got a response from Brianna, as Sara grasped Brianna's left breast and started to message it as she still sucked on the other. Brianna groaned with pleasure as Sara then started to make out with her. Sara was forcing her tongue down Brianna's throat, as she got Brianna's pussy ready to be played with by messaging it with one hand and held Brianna's head with the other. That's when Brianna moved her body to where the two were face to face with each other's pussy and She began to lick Sara's pussy which was a mistake because it made Sara even more hungry as she bore down on Brianna's pussy accidently nibbling it. But Brianna didn't notice or didn't care. Richard was about to strike Krystal when Lurin dashed in front of her mother. But the sword didn't hit her. What it did hit was a gun. Richard you Bastard! What are you doing trying to kill this Vampire when she has a child to take care of! Yelled Tom Smithy. Tom. Get out of the way, your just delaying her fate so let's just kill her. Said Richard. No, I won't let you! Tom then whispered to Lurin so softly only a vampire (which Lurin is a vampire but she was born as one) could hear him. Run while you two have the chance to. And with that, Lurin took her mother by the arm and ran. Meanwhile Sara's Insanity took over and increased her lust to its fullest as she prowled around in the search of someone. Meanwhile Krystal and Lurin had just escaped Richard as they ran into school Courtyard. Hhhhu...hhhhh...hhhh...I...I think we lost Krystal gasping for air. Mom who was he? Asked Lurin. Krystal didn't reply. Well? Yelled Lurin. I don't know exactly. But he might be a descendent of someone I knew awhile back Steinred used to be a common last name in the 1920's I was about 17 then. Said Krystal. oh well thanks for sharing that useless piece of information. Replied Lurin tartly. Krystal and her daughter went the long way around to get back to their apartment. They both took a shower and went to bed. but at about three'o clock in the morning Krystal went and woke Lurin. Hey your stomach is hungry why don't you go and eat something? Said Krystal as Lurin sat up. I would, but I'm out of food. Lurin sees Lurin unlike her mother was born a vampire so that meant she could eat regular food as well as drink blood, but blood had more nutrition than regular food that her body needed. Well why don't you drink some blood? Said Krystal seductively. But mom I told you I refuse to drink blood! Yelled Lurin trying to convince herself not Togo and find someone's life to take. What if it's your mother's blood? Said Krystal as she "accidently" dropped one side of her bra exposing her left breast. Mother! I can't do that! That's like a form of incest! Yelled Lurin disapprovingly. Oh please just until your hunger pangs go away. Said Krystal pulling off her bra so that her breasts hung ever so slightly down, by now Krystal had almost completely charmed her daughter into having sex with her. As she turned off the light her. Her mother's face and pounded it into her face as she then plowed into Krystal's pussy with her tong. All of this overstimulation was taking a toll on Krystal as she tried to keep up with her daughter's movements as they were both about to have an orgasm. Krystal quickly sucked and played with Lurin's pussy, as Lurin hungrily sucked and nibbled on Krystal's pussy. Then all at once they both bit down on each other's pussy lips and instantly cummed on each other's face, both also gulping down blood made creamy by their cum and continued this for about a minute until they both passed out from overstimulation and blood loss. Daughter had already taken off her bra and underwear, and she quickly jumped back onto the bed letting her daughter on top. Lurin hungirly latched her mouth onto Krystal's left breast and began to suck on it savoring its flavor. This was driving Krystal mad with lust and pleasure as Lurin then turned her body around and presented her pussy to her face and ground herself to completion.


End file.
